1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat transfer apparatus using a thermoelectric converter.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the conventional examples of heat transfer apparatus using a thermoelectric converter is a bath heating apparatus. As shown in FIG. 35, a bathtub main body 1 is connected to a heat exchanger 4 of a bath boiler main body 3 through a circulating water path 2, and tub water is circulated by a pump 5, and a thermoelectric converter 6 is used for driving pump 5.
In this thermoelectric converter 6, a heat receiving section 7 at high temperature side is disposed closely to the combustion flame of a burner 8, while a tail end section 9 is provided in contact with a bypass water feed path 10 that is branched off the circulating water path 2 from the pump 5 in order to cool by setting at a low temperature side.
In this construction, when boiling the water in the bathtub main body 1, by heating the burner 8, the water is heated by the heat exchanger 4, and at the same time the heat receiving section 7 of the thermoelectric converter 6 is heated as the high temperature side by the combustion heat of the burner 8, while the tail end section 9 is cooled as the low temperature side by the branched bypass water feed path 10, thereby producing a temperature difference, and the thermoelectric converter 6 generates electric power by the Seebeck effect. The generated power is supplied into the pump 5 through a wiring 11, and drives the pump 5 to circulate the hot water in the bathtub main body 1.
In such conventional heat transfer apparatus, however, although the pump 5 is driven by the power generated by the thermoelectric converter 6, the majority of the heat value of the burner 8 directly heats the heat exchanger 4, and heats the warm water getting into the heat exchanger 4 from the bathtub main body 1 through the circulating water path 2, and therefore the heat value for heating the thermoelectric converter 6 is a low rate, and the generated power is smaller than the driving electric power of the pump 5 and it cannot be driven, or the circulation flow rate into the heat exchanger 4 through the circulating water path 2 is insufficient. Yet, since the thermoelectric converter 6 heats its heat receiving section 7 disposed closely to the burner 8 at the high temperature side, and cools its tail end section 9 by setting at the low temperature side, due to restrictions in positions, it cannot be fixed directly to the circulating water path 2, and the tail end section 9 is fixed to the bypass water feed path 10 that is branched off the circulating water path 2 from the pump 5, and is cooled, so that the construction is complicated.
The present invention solves the above problems of the prior art, and presents a portable type heat transfer apparatus preferably used as being incorporated into a warming suite or similar clothes.
To achieve the object, the heat transfer apparatus of the invention comprises combustion means, a thermoelectric converter for receiving the heat from this combustion means at the high temperature side, transferring the heat from the low temperature side to a heat exchanger, and generating electric power depending on the temperature difference between the high temperature side and the low temperature side, heat medium forced circulating means driven by the generated power of the thermoelectric converter for transferring the heat medium to the heat exchanger, and heat releasing means for releasing heat by circulating the heat medium exchanged of heat by the heat exchanger.
By heating the combustion means, the thermoelectric converter receives the combustion heat from the combustion means at its high temperature side, which is heated to high temperature. The heat is further transferred from the high temperature side to the low temperature side of the thermoelectric converter, and the heat is transferred to the heat exchanger. Since the low temperature side of the thermoelectric converter is cooled by heat transfer to the heat exchanger, the thermoelectric converter generates electric power depending on the temperature difference between the high temperature side and low temperature side. The heat medium forced circulating means is driven by the generated power of the thermoelectric converter, and the heat medium is transferred to the heat exchanger, and the heat of the combustion means is exchanged with the heat medium. The heat medium circulates in the heat releasing means to release heat, and returns to the heat medium forced circulating means to transfer heat.
That is, while heating the thermoelectric converter by the combustion means, the heat exchanger can be heated through this thermoelectric converter, and as the heat exchanger is heated, the temperature difference between the high temperature side and low temperature side of the thermoelectric converter can be obtained rationally and sufficiently. It hence does not require separate bypass water feed path branched off the circulating water path, and the problem of complicated and large constitution is solved.
Moreover, the heat medium forced circulating means is driven by the generated power of the thermoelectric converter, without using external power source, and as compared with the case of using the battery, it is free from trouble of replacing the batteries, expenses of batteries do not occur and it is economical, and the apparatus is reduced in size and weight and is hence convenient for portable use.
By the generated power of the thermoelectric converter, the heat medium forced circulating means is driven, and the heat of the combustion means is exchanged with the heat medium, and heat is circulated and released by the heat releasing means, so that the warmth may be kept.
In the heat transfer apparatus of the invention, the heat exchanger is preferred to exchange heat between the heat medium and both the heat transmitted through the thermoelectric converter and the heat transmitted directly from the combustion means, as the constitution for receiving heat directly from the combustion means, and therefore if the heat transmitted through the thermoelectric converter is too small, the heat directly transmitted from the combustion means is added, and therefore the heat medium can be heated appropriately, and the combustion means does not elevate the temperature excessively due to insufficient transfer of heat, so that combustion will not be stopped by the safety device. Still more, the constitution is simple because heat is transmitted to the same heat exchanger from two routes.
In the heat transfer apparatus of the invention, the combustion means is provided with combustion emission exhaust port, and preferably the thermoelectric converter and/or heat exchanger is heated by the combustion emission from this combustion emission exhaust port, and in addition to the above effects, the efficiency of the apparatus itself is enhanced because of direct contact with the combustion emission.
The heat transfer apparatus of the invention further comprises a main feed valve for opening and closing supply of fuel of the combustion means, a combustion detection solenoid of which coil is excited by the generated power of the thermoelectric converter so as to attract and hold the movable valve unit by its magnetic force, and a combustion operation mechanism coupling the main feed valve and the movable valve unit of the combustion detection solenoid, and therefore the safety is assured by detecting presence or absence of combustion by the generated power of the thermoelectric converter.
The heat transfer apparatus of the invention also comprises a battery for feeding electric power to the heat medium forced circulating means, a changeover switch for changing over the electric power supply source to the heat medium forced circulating means to the thermoelectric converter or the battery, and a controller for controlling this changeover switch, in which the electric power is supplied from the battery power source while the electromotive force of the thermoelectric converter is low, and the electric power is supplied from the thermoelectric converter power source when the electromotive force of the thermoelectric converter is elevated, and therefore, if the electromotive force of the thermoelectric converter is lowered, the operation can be continued without stopping the apparatus connected to the load circuit.
In the heat transfer apparatus of the invention, further comprising a boosting circuit for boosting the power generation of the thermoelectric converter and an oscillating circuit for operating the boosting circuit, preferably, the voltage generated by the thermoelectric converter is boosted, and is supplied to the load such as the heat medium forced circulating means, and therefore even the load of high impedance can be operated by the electromotive force of the thermoelectric converter.
The heat transfer apparatus of the invention further comprises voltage detecting means for detecting the generated power of the thermoelectric converter, in which the changeover switch is operated when the voltage generated by the thermoelectric converter reaches a preset voltage, and therefore by interlocking the operation of the changeover switch with the electromotive force of the thermoelectric converter, power consumption due to excessive operation of the battery power source is prevented.
The heat transfer apparatus of the invention also comprises a controller for preventing supply of electric power to the heat medium forced circulating means from start of operation until the generated power of the thermoelectric converter reaches a specified value, feeding the electric power generated by the battery or the thermoelectric converter to the combustion detection solenoid, and stopping power feed of the battery and feeding the generated power of the thermoelectric converter to both the combustion detection solenoid and heat medium forced circulating means when the generated power of the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value.
Accordingly, by heating the combustion means, the thermoelectric converter generates electric power. The controller does not feed power to the heat medium forced circulating means until the generated power of the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value, and feeds the electric power generated by the battery or the thermoelectric converter to the combustion detection solenoid. When the generated power of the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value, the controller stops power feed of the battery, and feeds the generated power of the thermoelectric converter to both the combustion detection solenoid and the heat medium forced circulating means. While the battery power is fed to the combustion detection solenoid, the power feed of the battery is stopped.
Until the generated power of the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value, electric power is not supplied to the heat medium forced circulating means, and when battery power is fed to the combustion detection solenoid, the movable valve unit of the combustion detection solenoid can be attracted and held in a short time, and therefore the required operation time for keep opening the combustion main feed valve by force until attracted and held is shortened, and the convenience is enhanced.
Until the generated power of the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value, electric power is not supplied to the heat medium forced circulating means, and when feeding the generated power of the thermoelectric converter to the combustion detection solenoid, all the generated power is supplied only to the combustion detection solenoid, and therefore in a short time after start of combustion of the combustion means, the movable valve unit of the combustion detection solenoid is attracted and held, so that the convenience is enhanced.
Moreover, only after the generated power of the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value, it is supplied to the combustion detection solenoid and the heat medium forced circulating means, and therefore the operation does not become unstable due to lack of electric power, so that the both can operate stably.
The heat transfer apparatus of the invention also comprises a controller for feeding battery power to the heat medium forced circulating means from start of operation until the generated power of the thermoelectric converter reaches a specified value, feeding the electric power generated by the battery or the thermoelectric converter to the combustion detection solenoid, and stopping power feed of the battery and feeding the generated power of the thermoelectric converter to both the combustion detection solenoid and heat medium forced circulating means when the generated power of the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value.
Accordingly, from start of operation until the generated power of the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value, when feeding the battery power to the combustion detection solenoid and heat medium forced circulating means, the movable valve unit of the combustion detection solenoid can be attracted and held in a short time, and the heat medium can be also transferred, and transfer of heat value to the heat releasing unit is quick, the temperature rises in a short time, the heat medium does not remain still, and therefore the temperature difference of the thermoelectric converter is large, and the generated power increases early.
From start of operation until the generated power of the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value, when feeding the generated power of the thermoelectric converter to the combustion detection solenoid, and feeding battery power to the heat medium forced circulating means, all the generated power is supplied only to the combustion detection solenoid, and therefore in a short time after start of combustion of the combustion means, the movable valve unit of the combustion detection solenoid is attracted and held.
Moreover, only after the generated power of the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value, it is supplied to the combustion detection solenoid and the heat medium forced circulating means, and therefore the operation does not become unstable due to lack of electric power, so that the both can operate stably.
The heat transfer apparatus of the invention further comprises storage means for storing electric power from the thermoelectric converter, and a controller, in which until the stored power in the storage means reaches a specified value, power supply is stopped or battery power is supplied to the heat medium forced circulating means, and the generated power of the thermoelectric converter is supplied into the combustion detection solenoid, and when the stored power of the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value, the generated power of the thermoelectric converter is continuously supplied into the combustion detection solenoid, and the electric power stored in the thermoelectric converter is supplied into the heat medium forced circulating means.
By heating the combustion means, the thermoelectric converter generates electric power. Until the electric power stored in the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value, power supply is stopped or the battery power is supplied to the heat medium forced circulating means. The generated power of the thermoelectric converter is supplied to the combustion detection solenoid and is also stored in the storage means. When the storage in the storage means reaches the specified value, the controller causes the heat medium forced circulating means to release heat, and the generated power of the thermoelectric converter is continuously supplied to the combustion detection solenoid. In this case, if the battery power is supplied to the heat medium forced circulating means, the supply of battery power is stopped. As the storage means releases power, the stored power decreases gradually, and when the discharged power drops below the driving power of the heat medium forced circulating means, the controller stops discharging, and stores again the generated power of the thermoelectric converter. If the battery is used, it is changed to the battery power feed. This operation is repeated thereafter, and the operation continues.
If the battery power is supplied to the heat medium forced circulating means until the stored power reaches the specified value, since the stored power is discharged into the heat medium forced circulating means, the battery life is extended. The thermoelectric converter is not required to generate always the electric power corresponding to the driving power of the heat medium forced circulating means, so that the thermoelectric converter may be small in size and weight. If the combustion heat amount of the combustion means fluctuates and changes to the smaller generated power side, the heat medium forced circulating means can be driven.
The heat transfer apparatus of the invention also comprises a controller for stopping supply of electric power, feeding battery power to the heat medium forced circulating means, and feeding battery power to the combustion detection solenoid from start of operation until the stored power in the thermoelectric converter reaches a specified value, and supplying the generated power of the thermoelectric converter or the battery power to the combustion detection solenoid, and supplying the stored power of the thermoelectric converter to the heat medium forced circulating means when the stored power of the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value.
If the battery power is supplied to the heat medium forced circulating means until the stored power reaches the specified value, since the stored power is discharged into the heat medium forced circulating means, the battery life is extended. The thermoelectric converter is not required to generate always the electric power corresponding to the driving power of the heat medium forced circulating means, so that the thermoelectric converter may be small in size and weight. If the combustion heat amount of the combustion means fluctuates and changes to the smaller generated power side, the heat medium forced circulating means can be driven.
The heat transfer apparatus of the invention also comprises a controller for controlling electric power supply to the heat medium forced circulating means, and the controller is designed to control the supply power to the heat medium forced circulating means to a preset electric power so as not to surpass the upper limit of the electromotive force of the thermoelectric converter, and therefore the heat medium transfer means is operated below the operation upper limit power, and the speed of the rotating system or the current of the electric system of the heat medium forced circulating means is suppressed below the limit value, and the durability is assured. Moreover, since the heat medium forced circulating means is operated by the power below the preset electric power, the upper limit of the rotating speed is suppressed, and the noise and vibration level can be kept low. Therefore, the operation of the heat medium forced circulating means is held in the optimum state.
The heat transfer apparatus of the invention also comprises a switch for turning on o off the generated power of the thermoelectric converter, a piezoelectric igniter for igniting the fuel, and an operation knob for operating the fuel operating mechanism, in which when this operation knob is turned from the stop position to the ignition position, the switch is closed to move to a position for attracting and holding the movable valve unit of the combustion detection solenoid, and the main feed valve is opened to strike a spark in the piezoelectric igniter to ignite the combustion means, and when turned from the stop position in the reverse direction, the switch from the thermoelectric converter to the combustion detection solenoid is opened, thereby stopping the operation.
According to this invention, when the operation knob is turned from the stop position to the ignition position, igniting securely and burning normally, as far as the power generation is sufficient, the combustion detection solenoid continues to attract and hold the movable valve unit, and combustion operation is continued. When the operation knob is turned in the reverse direction, the electric power circuit to the combustion detection solenoid is shut off by the switch, and the movable valve unit is disengaged by the repulsive force of the spring, and the fuel main feed valve is closed, supply of fuel is stopped, and the combustion ceases.
Thus, the ignition operation is executed by the operation knob, and the ignition can be confirmed by the operator himself, there is a feel of relief. At the same time, the constitution is simple and the manufacturing cost is low. Moreover, the fire can be extinguished by reverse rotation of the operation knob, and ignition and extinction can be done by simple operation, and the convenience is enhanced.
The heat transfer apparatus of the invention comprises a heat medium temperature overheat switch for detecting the heat medium temperature, and when the heat medium temperature rises too high, the electric power circuit to the combustion detection solenoid is opened, and fuel supply is stopped, and therefore when the heat medium temperature becomes abnormally high due to closing of heat medium passage or trouble in the heat medium forced circulating means, the heat medium temperature overheat switch for detecting the heat medium temperature is operated, and the electric power circuit to the combustion detection solenoid is opened, and excitation of the coil is stopped, the movable valve unit is disengaged by the repulsive force of the spring, the fuel main feed valve is closed and combustion ceases. That is, since the combustion is stopped by detecting the heat medium temperature closer to the final output, instead of the temperature of the combustion means remote from the final output, the safety is maintained securely.
In the heat transfer apparatus of the invention, when the combustion means is changed from normal combustion to imperfect combustion or misfiring state as detected by the combustion detection solenoid, the generated power of the thermoelectric converter is lowered, and the movable valve unit of the combustion detection solenoid for closing the fuel passage is disengaged, and the fuel is stopped, so that the safety is assured if the combustion means is changed from normal combustion to imperfect combustion or misfiring state.
In the heat transfer apparatus of the invention, a gas capturing container is provided in part of the heat medium passage, and this gas capturing container has flow-in and flow-out paths of heat medium, and the flow inlet of the flow-out path is positioned in the gap capturing container, and therefore the gas component in the heat medium can be separated in the gap capturing container, and the heat medium circulates in a state after removal of the gas component, so that the efficiency may be enhanced.
The heat transfer apparatus of the invention comprises liquid level detecting means provided near the flow inlet of the flow-out path in the gas capturing container, and it is designed to emit a liquid level drop signal when the detection signal entered from the liquid level detecting means reaches a preset detection level, and regardless of the direction of the gas capturing container, therefore, the gas component flowing in from the liquid flow-in path stays in the upper part of the flow inlet of the liquid flow-out path, and flowing of the gas component into the liquid flow-out path is prevented, and before the gas component flows into the liquid flow-out path, it is noticed that the liquid level is lowered, so that the liquid conveying and circulating system can be held in stable operating state.
Further, the heat transfer apparatus of the invention comprises a heat medium passage for circulating heat medium by sequentially connecting heat medium forced circulating means, heat exchanger, and heat releasing means, a fuel feeder for feeding fuel to combustion means, temperature regulation switching means for opening and closing fuel passage depending on the temperature, and a temperature regulation variable mechanism for regulating the temperature by varying the temperature in the portion having the temperature regulation switching means, and the temperature of the temperature regulation switching means portion can be varied by the temperature regulation variable mechanism, so that the temperature of the heat medium can be adjusted.
The heat transfer apparatus of the invention, moreover, comprises temperature regulation switching means for opening or closing supply of fuel by driving by the generated power of the thermoelectric converter, temperature detecting means for detecting the temperature of the combustion means, a temperature regulation controller operating by the generated power of the thermoelectric converter, for controlling the driving of the temperature regulation switching means by receiving temperature detection of the temperature detecting means, and having setting means of adjusting temperature, and a temperature regulation switching means drive unit for starting operation for feeding fuel by opening the temperature regulation switching means for heating the combustion means before the thermoelectric converter generates power upon start of operation.
According to this construction, since the temperature detecting means and temperature regulation controller operate electrically, it is possible to prevent stopping of the heat medium forced circulating means as the starting and stopping period of combustion becomes short, and the generated power is lowered, and hence the apparatus operates stably. Moreover, since the supply of fuel is opened or closed by the temperature regulation switching means driven by electric power, the fuel can be opened and closed securely, and it prevents such phenomena as injection of slight fuel although combustion flame is put out or failure of combustion in spite of injection of slight fuel, and the heat medium temperature can be controlled stably, and it can be also usable in thermotherapy or the like. Further, by the temperature detecting means for detecting temperature electrically and the temperature regulation controller having the setting means of the conditioning temperature, the temperature regulation range of the heat medium can be changed steplessly, and the scope of application is expanded. In addition, utilizing power generation of the thermoelectric converter, as compared with the constitution for operating the temperature detecting means and temperature regulation controller electrically by using battery or the like, the labor for replacing the batteries is saved, and the convenience is enhanced.
Moreover, the heat transfer apparatus of the invention comprises a thermoelectric converter for generating electric power depending on temperature difference, combustion means for giving heat to this thermoelectric converter, a heat exchanger for exchanging heat with the heat medium by the heat transmitted through the thermoelectric converter, heat medium forced circulating means for conveying heat medium by driving by the generated power of the thermoelectric converter, heat releasing means for releasing heat by circulating the heat medium exchanged of heat by the heat exchanger, a combustion detection solenoid for attracting and holding the movable valve unit when the coil is excited, ignition means for igniting the combustion means, a temperature detector for detecting the temperature of the combustion means, ignition judging unit judging ignition of the combustion means by the output of the temperature detector, and controlling power supply to the combustion detection solenoid, a temperature regulator for judging the combustion means temperature correlating with the heat medium temperature by the output of the temperature detector, for conditioning the temperature of the heat medium, and controlling power supply to the fuel amount controller, a controller operated by battery for controlling driving of the ignition means and combustion detection solenoid, and a combustion operation mechanism for starting operation of the controller while moving to a position for attracting and holding the movable valve unit of the combustion detection solenoid by ignition operation.
According to this construction, by the ignition operation, the combustion operation mechanism moves the movable valve unit of the combustion detection solenoid to the position for attracting and holding, and the fuel main feed valve is opened, thereby starting operation of the controller. When power is supplied to the controller, the fuel amount controller is opened, and fuel is supplied into the combustion means, and the ignition unit strikes a spark electrically, and the fuel is ignited. As the fuel is ignited and the combustion means is heated, the temperature of the combustion means detected by the temperature detector is raised, and the judging unit judges that the fuel is ignited, and combustion is continued. At the same time, the thermoelectric converter receives the combustion heat of the combustion means at its high temperature side, and transfers heat from the low temperature side to the heat exchanger, and generates an electric power depending on the temperature difference between the high temperature side and low temperature side. When the generated power reaches the value enough for driving the heat medium forced circulating means, the heat medium forced circulating means is driven to transfer the heat medium, and the heat medium is exchanged of heat in the heat exchanger, and heat is transferred to the heat releasing means, and the heat medium returns to the heat exchanger after heat releasing. The temperature of the heat medium is regulated as follows. When the combustion continues and the heat medium temperature rises, the temperature of the combustion means also climbs up in correlation, but when the temperature of the combustion means detected by the temperature detector reaches the preset temperature, the temperature regulator closes the fuel amount controller to stop the combustion, and when the temperature drops, combustion is started again. This operation is repeated thereafter, and the temperature is regulated.
When stopping the combustion operation, by stopping operation, the controller stops supply of electric power to the combustion detection solenoid, and excitation of coil is stopped, and the movable valve unit is disengaged by the repulsive force of the spring, and the fuel main feed valve is closed through the combustion operation mechanism. As a result, supply of fuel is stopped, and the combustion ceases.
In this way, ignition, combustion and extinction operations are carried out, and since the heat medium forced circulating means that requires the largest electric power is driven by the generated power of the thermoelectric converter, the battery is not consumed in a short period but is used for a long period. The battery is used as the power source for combustion detection solenoid, fuel amount controller, ignition unit and controller, and the ignition, extinction, combustion, heat medium temperature regulation are done by electronic control, so that a stable operation is realized. Moreover, a display unit is provided, and the ignition state is exhibited clearly, and the convenience of use is enhanced.
In the heat transfer apparatus of the invention, the generated power of the thermoelectric converter is supplied into the heat medium forced circulating means and combustion detection solenoid, and the ignition judging unit controls the power supply to the combustion detection solenoid from the thermoelectric converter, and by ignition operation, battery power is supplied into the controller, and operation starts, and the circuit from the thermoelectric converter to the combustion detection solenoid is connected. When the combustion means starts combustion, the combustion detection solenoid generates electric power, and the generated power is supplied into the combustion detection solenoid. Consequently, the coil is excited, and the movable valve unit is attracted and held, and combustion continues through the combustion operation mechanism. When the temperature detector detects the temperature of the combustion means reaching the specified temperature, ignition can be detected earlier than judgement of completion of ignition. Moreover, the battery does not feed power to the combustion detection solenoid, and the life is extended.
In the heat transfer apparatus of the invention, the heat medium forced circulating means employs a brushless motor for the driving motor, and power to the motor coil of the brushless motor is supplied from the generated power of the thermoelectric converter, and it further comprises a motor controller for controlling the power supply from the thermoelectric converter into the motor coil, and this motor controller is preferred to operate by the battery power, so that the battery power is not supplied to the motor coil of the brushless motor of the heat medium forced circulating means, but is supplied into the controller having the motor controller for sequentially changing over and supplying the generated power of the thermoelectric converter into a plurality of motor coil, so that the battery life may be extended.
In the heat transfer apparatus of the invention, the electric power to the combustion detection solenoid and heat medium forced circulating means is supplied from the battery when the generated power of the thermoelectric converter is below a specified value, and is changed over to the generated power of the thermoelectric converter above the specified value.
According to this construction, by ignition operation, the combustion operation mechanism moves the movable valve unit of the combustion detection solenoid to the attracting and holding position, and opens the fuel main feed valve, and starts operation of the controller. When the battery power is supplied into the controller, the controller opens the fuel amount controller by the battery power, and also the ignition unit is put in operation to start ignition operation. When the fuel amount controller opens, since the fuel main feed valve is also open, the combustion fuel is supplied into the combustion means, and the ignition unit strikes a spark to ignite the fuel. As the combustion means starts combustion, the thermoelectric converter generates electric power. The ignition judging unit detects the generated power, and when reaching the specified value, it is judges that the combustion means has ignited, and power supply to the combustion detection solenoid is changed over from the battery to the generated power of the thermoelectric converter.
In consequence, when the generated power of the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value, the controller changes over the power supply to the fuel amount controller from the battery to the generated power of the thermoelectric converter.
Moreover, when the generated power of the thermoelectric converter reaches the specified value, the controller changes over the power supply to the heat medium forced circulating means from the battery to the generated power of the thermoelectric converter.
When the brushless motor is used in the forced circulating means, the power supply to the motor coil is changed over from the battery to the generated power of the thermoelectric converter.
In the case of temperature regulation of the heat medium, further, when the temperature of the combustion means detected by the temperature detector reaches the specified temperature, the temperature regulator blocks the fuel amount controller, and stops combustion, and when the generated power of the thermoelectric converter declines, the controller changes over the power supply to the heat medium forced circulating means to the battery. When combustion is resumed and the generated power of the thermoelectric converter exceeds the specified value, the controller changes over the power supply to the generated power of the thermoelectric converter, and the same operation is repeated thereafter. Thus, right after start of operation, stable operation is realized by the supply of battery power, and when the generated power of the thermoelectric converter exceeds the specified value, it is changed over to the generated power of the thermoelectric converter, so that the battery life can be extended.
When exceeding the specified value, the power supply to the combustion detection solenoid is changed over from the battery to the generated power of the thermoelectric converter, and completion of ignition is judged, so that the ignition is detected earlier than when judging the completion of ignition by the temperature detector when the temperature of the combustion means has reaches the specified value.
The heat medium forced circulating means generally employs a motor, and it requires the largest electric power when starting up. When the generated power of the thermoelectric converter is close to the electric power required for starting up the heat medium forced circulating means, and it fails in starting, the heat medium does not flow, and the temperature difference contracts, and starting is not successful as far as the combustion continues, but since the battery power is supplied right after start of operation, the heat medium forced circulating means is started securely.
In temperature regulation, by stopping combustion, if the generated power of the thermoelectric converter declines, it is changed over to the battery power, and the heat medium forced circulating means is stably driven continuously without stopping, and the heat medium is transferred.
The heat transfer apparatus of the invention further comprises aluminum laminate sheets of multilayer structure laminating both sides of an aluminum foil with a resin material, and heat releasing means overlaying the aluminum laminate sheets, forming a heat medium passage for passing heat medium in the portion not sealed by fusing, and fusing and sealing other parts than the heat medium passage with each other, and since the heat medium passage for passing the heat medium is formed in the portion of the aluminum laminate sheets not sealed by fusing, flow-out of the aluminum laminate sheet to outside of the heat medium is prevented, and stable heat transfer for a long period is assured. Moreover, since the aluminum laminate sheet itself is used as the heat medium passage, an outstandingly excellent flexibility is obtained, and further since the aluminum laminate sheet itself is contacting with the heat medium, the aluminum foil exhibits the uniform heating effect, and when used and worn on the human body as the heating jacket or mat, the sense of comfort is further enhanced.
Moreover, the heat transfer apparatus of the invention includes a detachable joint for connecting and separating the unit main body accommodating the thermoelectric converter, combustion means, heat medium forced circulating means and heat exchanger, and the heat releasing means, so that it is possible to separate from the heating means without leaking the internal heat medium through the detachable joint provided in the heat medium passage.
The heat transfer apparatus of the invention is a warming device using any one of the heat transfer apparatuses mentioned above, and it can uniformly warm the warming device such as jacket, trousers, mat, lap blanket, and wheelchair mat, and the temperature distribution is improved and the sense of comfort is enhanced.